


The Answer

by yandeerly



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandeerly/pseuds/yandeerly
Summary: The deputy is caught when attempting to liberate Seed Ranch and must now deal with John's strange mood swings.





	The Answer

_That must’ve been the last of them_ , Rook thought with relief as she wiped her bloodied hands off on her jeans. Every single guard had been cleared from John’s ranch and she’d even managed to avoid setting off any alarms. Now that was impressive if she did think so herself! It was time to radio the resistance and have them take over but, just as she was reaching around for the device on her belt, a shadow flickered across the second story window. She only barely caught the movement out of her peripheral. Was a cult member still inside?

Heaving a breathy sigh, she crouched down low and clutched her rifle close. Aiming the scope towards the window, she waited for him to cross into view. She waited, and waited, then waited some more but the figure seemed to have vanished into thin air. With another exasperated grunt, she set forth towards the ranch, entering through the pale wooden doors. John’s fancy, cabin style fireplace met her gaze, a golden flame flickering inside. Someone was definitely still here. 

Creeping along the enormous great room with the stealth of a rogue ninja, she climbed the side staircase. Hopefully the final guard had stayed on this side.

At the top, a long, stretching hallway greeted her, as well as the window pane where the shadow had been. Across from it stood an ornate door crafted in a shining, pale wood. It was left slightly ajar and she figured that must’ve been where he escaped to. Pressing close to the wall, she gradually slid towards it, breath held fast in her lungs. She didn’t want to alert them of her presence now of all times! Not when she was this close.

Reaching out a tentative hand, she placed all fingertips against the entrance with great care and pushed it open ever so slightly. A quick peek inside revealed the space to be a rather gaudy, extravagant bedroom. The edge of a California king with silk blue sheets hovered into her vision as she swept the area with a cautionary gaze. Lavish furniture the likes of which she’d never seen occupied every corner and heavy curtains draped across a four poster outline framing the bed. Something about this style of decorating struck her as very familiar but she chose to brush it off in the moment. Curiosity was getting the best of her as she crossed the threshold entirely. Her filth covered hiking boots tracked in all manner of Montana forest mud and debris as they crossed the expensive wood flooring. Flecks of dried blood from previous wounds even fluttered off her sullied outfit, joining the mess in a harmonious congregation of dirt.

“Well, well, deputy!” A booming voice suddenly rang out, jarring her from her intense focus. “I’m surprised you decided to drop by! Couldn’t you have at least cleaned yourself up first?”

She whipped around suddenly, jumping slightly, and found none other than John the Baptist skulking from his hiding spot behind the door. His shining sky blue eyes narrowed as he prowled forward in a cat-like stance. Something was off about him as he pressed a hand against the doorway. For one, she noticed his head full of dark hair was left ragged and unkempt, the length of his beard slightly overgrown. He wore nothing but a pair of midnight blue boxers, his toned chest and broad shoulders proudly on display. The sight brought a light dusting of pink to her cheeks as she dropped her rifle to the ground in surprise. It thudded down with a harsh _clank_!

“Holy shit,” she squealed, slapping both hands over her eyes. “You could make yourself decent first!”

“This is _my_ home!” He hissed sharply as his shoulders hunched forward defensively. “ _You_ are the intruder!”

Panic struck through her suddenly and her palms dropped back to her sides. They itched to snap up the AR-C and shoot before anything else could happen but, she knew even if he went down first, he could still get out a call for reinforcements and then she’d be fucked.

“Y-you’re right,” She stammered slowly, watching as the expression on his annoyed features shifted. “I shouldn’t be here right now, so,” a gulp hung in her throat, “I’ll just get going now.”

“Oh, my dear, no.” He shook his head lightly with a full on amused smirk gracing his lips. With deliberate, measured movements, he swung the door shut, swiftly locking it with a dreadful echoing click. “You certainly didn’t come here for no reason, killing all my guards and sneaking into my room like the wrathful sinner you are. Have you come to finally atone? I’m just dying to hear that yes, deputy,” he hummed in a sing song tone, the look in his eyes growing darker by the second.

Rook realized, with a jolt, that her legs had begun to shake, knees knocking together not so gently. His gaze tracked over her trembling figure so shamefully, taking in the image as if committing it to memory. She remained silent but backed up as far as possible until her spine pressed against one of the tall bed posts. Just taking a chance on grabbing the rifle was beginning to sound like a better and better option as he started to advance towards her.

“You’re in luck!” He chuckled darkly, bringing up a palm to swipe away the unruly locks of hair hanging in his face. “I’m in…” his words trailed off as he drew in a large, shaking breath. His predatory gaze never left the frightened deputy cowering only a foot away. “…a bit of a mood, y’see? I might be willing to give you a more… _pleasing_ …atonement.”

Her pupils widened in shock as it dawned on her what he meant by that. The inside of her throat constricted, tightening and cutting off any air supply. In a split decision, she jumped for the momentarily forgotten gun, fingers reaching forward desperately. Unfortunately, he had predicted her reaction and kicked out with the heel of a bare foot. The metal was sent skittering across the floor before colliding into a wardrobe on the other side.

“Don’t be so hasty, deputy!” He cackled loudly, grabbing a fistful of her shirt and nearly lifting her straight off the ground. “I can still call reinforcements! One little message and all of my best men would be here in a second! You don’t want that, do you?”

Her head shook furiously as she clamped her hands around his, attempting to wrench them off. His grip only grew tighter and he loomed over her with a ferocious grin spread wide on his face. “It’s only one word! One. Little. Word.” He drawled, the little puffs of his breath growing ever closer to the pale skin of her lips.

Sure, she’d always thought John was gorgeous and he was even more so in this moment! Messy bed head framing the sharp lines of his face, wild glint in his storming blue eyes, and hips curving in all the right places…every bit of it sent her mind into a frenzy. But he was a _Seed,_ a cold maurading cultist she was absolutely sure tortured and murdered his fair share of Hope County citizens. There was no room for her to be daydreaming about him let alone actually doing anything _physical_.

“J-John,” the stutter barely made itself audible, “This isn’t…we shouldn’t…”

“No, no,” a soft _tsk_ sounded from him as if he were scolding a young child, “that isn’t the magic word!” Usually, resistance would’ve immediately brought about the full extent of his rage but the only emotion dancing around in his bright expression was utter amusement. He really appeared to be enjoying this, teeth biting down on his lower lip. The lids of his eyes drooped only halfway as he gazed upon her.

“John,” she repeated more firmly, weakly pushing against the hold he had on her. The grin he wore appeared more appetizing with each passing minute and the dangerous urge to taste it welled forth. “Don’t.”

An airy laugh spilled from his mouth, so breathy it hardly made a sound. “My God, look at you, Rook!” He wheezed, unable to hide the pure smugness in his tone. “Your whole body is shivering just from my presence! You want this. Don’t deny it.” Sweltering heat blazed off his skin, only inviting her further into a raging inferno from which there was no return. Every bit of him beckoned, calling out to the inner desires she’d stuffed so deeply inside.

His low laughter continued as a hand reached forward. The soft, burning skin traced down her cheek, leaving fiery sparks in its wake. “Once a sinner, always a sinner.”

“Won’t this make you a sinner, too?” She questioned, a bit of fury boiling beneath the surface. How dare he make her experience all these confusing mixed emotions only to chastise so wrongfully. “Isn’t God always watching? What makes now so different?”

He stopped dead in his tracks, fingertips brushing her jawline before clamping down furiously. Nails dug into the delicate flesh causing her to squeak in pain.

“All of us sin, Rook,” he growled with a sudden frown. “It doesn’t mean we can’t be forgiven later.”

“It doesn’t work that way!” She screamed, wrenching out of his vice-like grip and leaving trails of bright red streaking across her chin. “You don’t get to do whatever the hell you want without a damn care and expect to get forgiveness later! Only a lunatic thinks that way!” The vengeful words came out much harsher than intended and she bit her tongue, wishing to take it all back. She wasn’t in a position to make risky choices after all.

Surprise covered his features and his nostrils flared for a short moment. He stared, wide-eyed at the palm that now hung suspended in mid air before gazing back at the defiant deputy. An unreadable expression covered his face like a mask and she didn’t know whether to be deathly afraid or not. A soft but shuddering sigh passed his lips.

“You’re right,” he mumbled absentmindedly, seeming to search her eyes for something. “You’re absolutely right.”

It was her turn to wear a look of disbelief. That was not the answer she had expected to hear.

“I suppose I’m just broken for good,” he continued to murmur so quietly she had to really focus to catch the words. “Joseph tried to fix me,” he let out a bitter laugh, ensnaring her gaze in his. Every inch of the desperate look he cast seemed to cry out for help. The strain left behind from constant suffering was more apparent in this moment than ever before. He carried on, his manic exclamations growing feverish, “He really did! But, it didn’t work. I’m too far gone. There is no saving me!”

“John,” she cut him off with a gentle but firm snap, even daring to use the back of a hand to brush aside a lock of stray, chocolate hair. The affectionate touch calmed his erratic breathing and he pressed his eyes shut, leaving himself entirely open. Her actions shocked her to the very core but it was too late now. The kindness in her soul could not ignore the man drowning in agony before her. “It’s ok. It’s ok to feel this way. Joseph might’ve been the answer for _some_ people, but it doesn’t mean he’s _your_ answer. He wasn’t mine either…” she trailed off, shaking her head so as to avoid losing herself in thought.

The deathly silent baptist appeared to mull this over as he wallowed in self pity for a few more stolen minutes. Rook could only stand by patiently, giving as much emotional support as she could to the one who’d caused much of her own pain and suffering. A pang of regret gnawed at her heart for all the times she’d purposely teased him over the radio or spent extra time destroying supplies in his region just to ensure he was much further behind the rest of his family’s endeavors. It was all done on purpose specifically to annoy _him_. Why did she do that? Why had she _always_ done that?

He snapped his head up suddenly, a small sound of realization coming from him. Without warning, he wrapped his fingers around her waist, lifting her clear off the ground. She let out a yelp of surprise as her body was swung through the air before slamming onto the bed. Her back collided with the mattress, legs dangling over the end. John peered down at her, a wild sense of clarity flashing in his dilated pupils.

“I see!” He cried out, outstretching his arms and lifting them towards the ceiling. “I understand everything now! The answer was right in front of me this whole time!” Slowly, he brought his limbs back to his sides and swept his gaze across her once more. “It’s you, my dear. All along…” pausing, he shook his head in bewilderment. “I always wondered why I dream of you every night.” He mused lightly, the light in his stare glazing over.

“H-huh?!” She squeaked, watching absolutely mesmerized as he placed both palms on her knees.

Gradually, he slid them apart, creating enough space for him to slip in between. Leaning his body over hers, his hands snaked up her sides, sending multitudes of shivers wracking her limbs. Before she could protest, he was placing wet kisses all along her jawline.

“You infuriate me to no end,” he blew hot breath against her sensitive skin, fingers dipping under the collar of her shirt. They traced lightly against the wrath carving he’d given her not too long ago, covering her brain in a fuzzy fog that was impossible to think through. “Yet, when I lay my head down to sleep at night, you tease me in a very different way. Your every curve, every inch of that maddening body of yours, dominates my dreams. I yearn for you.” A guttural moan slipped past as he lost himself recollecting past thoughts from restless nights. His palm slid down, laying flat against her stomach and pushing her against the plush comforter. “Please,” he begged with shimmering eyes, free fingers hooking around the waistband of his boxers, “give me release. Save me.”

She was undeniably entranced by the normally charming man that was suddenly throwing himself at her without an ounce of shame. Not a single thought running through her erratic brain could be conceived as literate in the slightest. He’d taken everything she once was, molding and bending it to his will unknowingly, creating a rising knot that twisted in her lower abdomen. She found it screaming for the very same relief he so craved.

During her stunned silence, John had decided he could wait no longer. A hand dipped inside his boxers, searching to appease the rising desire growing beneath. Small groans spilled from his open mouth as he worked himself with slow, measured strokes. Haughty breaths rose and fell from his chest and she could only watch in pure amazement.

It began to dawn on her why she did all those extra things just to grab his attention. Because he reacted in the exact way she wanted. Each time he found a silo blown to ashes or a supply truck robbed of its contents, he’d fly to the radio in an instant, reaching out to snare _her_ attention in the same way. Though it was often cloaked in malice, it was the only thing they knew, the only way for them to bond. Her heart was swelled to the brim with affection, absolutely throbbing for an escape, locked in an eternal search for the one who could handle the sheer amount and here he was. The coldest and most barren heart she had seen, yet it longed to receive as much love as its greedy host could possibly desire. She wanted to give it all and, God, did this broken man need it.

His shadowy gaze snapped to hers when she placed a shaky, tentative palm over his, stopping him from attempting to take care of his desires on his own. She didn’t want him to have to do it alone anymore. She wanted to show him he could be deserving.

The sight of her, all sprawled out across his bed, chest heaving and cheeks flushed, it was too much for him to bear. He was losing control. Jerking himself sharply, he hissed through clenched teeth. “Tell me you want me.” He pulled his hand out, using it to inch his underwear down his thighs. The full length sprung free and he scooted even closer, bucking his hips at every inch, until his heat pressed against her own. “Tell me you want _all_ of me!” He growled viciously, growing impatient as he throbbed between her legs.

Something like lightning shot from deep within her, shooting through her chest, up her throat, and past her lips in a white hot rush. “Yes, John, yes!” She cried out through a series of mewls and whimpers. “I want you! I want you to take me right here!”

That sent him straight over the edge. His nails clawed at her belt buckle, ripping it free with a deep, nearly animalistic sound. He flung it across the room carelessly, fingers already at work on the zipper of her jeans. Her hips rolled upwards, arching against his knuckles for some much needed friction. However, it made it very difficult for him to finish undressing her.

“Baby,” He cooed, taking hold of both hips and pushing them down, “I can’t get to you like this. Don’t worry, I promise to give you plenty of attention.”

The knot growing inside her twitched, sending a wave of sweet pleasure racing to her core. She bit back all the embarrassing noises attempting to break loose and watched in awe as he tore away the very last fabric separating them. Finally, she was entirely exposed, open to him just as he had wanted. She expected it to be nerve wracking, especially considering the conditions, but it wasn’t. The only feeling making itself known was absolute liberation. Perhaps there really was something to all the atonement shit constantly streaming from John like a stuck faucet.

“Ah, Rook, excited are we?” He chuckled with mild humor, referring to the wetness already spilling from her and leaking onto the comforter. The image was something he’d definitely file away for times of emergency. The famous deputy of the resistance all strung up beneath him. What an absolute pleasure! “I can’t leave you like this, hm?” He hummed with excitement, sliding two fingers across her folds.

Teeth bearing down on her tongue, she gripped the sheets and let her head roll back. An arm draped over her face as each stroke left happy burning sensations tingling her bundled nerves. He dove inside her with ease, pumping at a ferocious pace. It only lasted a second before he pulled out, leaving her to clench at thin air. Lifting slightly, her arm fell away and she gave him the most pleading look she could muster. A shameless puppy dog stare that would definitely haunt her nightmares for years to come. What on Earth was he doing to her?

A pleasant grin spread across his face as he lifted his fingers to show off just how soaked she’d left them. Slowly, his lips parted and he stuck them in his mouth, licking them clean in one, lustful moment. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reveled in the taste as if it were something he’d craved his whole life.

“I think you’re ready, darling,” he muttered huskily when his mind finally returned.

She didn’t protest as he lined himself up, wasting no time on useless words. The pressure prodded against her heat, sending her into a frenzy of messy moaning. She cried his name incoherently as he pushed his entire length inside, her walls stretching to make room for his size. John certainly was above average and it took a couple moments to adjust after the blinding flashes of white faded from her vision. Gradually, he began to pump with a slow and gentle pace, cooing words of encouragement and love in her ear.

“Yes, that’s it, baby,” he groaned, placing his trembling body atop hers as his hips began to buck faster. “Take all of me. I want you to scream my name over and over! Let me hear you, darling.” He pulled all the way out only to slam back inside so hard their skin slapped with a resounding echo.

A garbled noise rose from her throat as he hit the sweet spot and she begged him with a pleading voice, “A-again. Please, do that again!”

He happily obliged, ramming in and out, over and over, each time pushing her closer to the edge. The screams that rang out were like music to his ears. He never wanted it to stop. However, the end was coming quickly for him, the thread beginning to unravel as she clenched tighter around his length.

“J-John,” her whimper sounded.

“I know,” he grunted, “I’m close too.” His arms wrapped tightly around her, clutching her body against his as he gave the final few thrusts. They both came undone in a burst of white hot fire and he removed himself from her, spilling his seed onto the bed and all over the floor. He couldn’t find it in himself to care one bit.

A long, deep sigh escaped his throat and it was like all the swirling torment trapped inside for so long was dissipating. He gazed over to the woman lying so perfectly still on the mattress. This was the one he’d waited for, the one to fill his life with purpose, the answer to all his prayers. Everything was coming to him at once. A prophecy of his own, one where he and Rook spent eternity together and he was sure to keep a tight grasp on it. Their future laid itself before him and he couldn’t help but grin giddily to himself. His answer was here all along and he wanted nothing more than to discuss every tiny detail with her but, Rook’s eyes were already drooping, heavy with sleep. It appeared he’d have to save it for the morning but that was just fine. They’d have all the time in the world.

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


End file.
